1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fixture, especially a fixture with a function of adsorption.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
Multiple kinds of fixtures are applied in industry such as machine fixture, stamping fixture, heat treatment fixture, welding fixture, assembling fixture and so on. The conventional fixture is to clamp a tool tightly. For example, a fixture mounted on a machine is used to clamp a work piece or a cutting tool. However, the conventional fixture is mostly applied for industrial use and is often made of mental due to the requirement of robustness and safety. So the conventional fixture is heavy and difficult to move, and needs to be fixed on a site for use. For transporting to another site, the conventional fixture needs to be disassembled, so the conventional fixture is inconvenient and is seldom applied to daily applications.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a fixture to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.